


How The Twins Survived(Dylan Massetts Love Story)

by Alexandria15458



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Murder, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria15458/pseuds/Alexandria15458
Summary: This story is about Dylan and his twin sister Christian they are very close because of Norma always leaving them behind so when they were 18 they left and never looked back but now they are back because Dylan lost his job and Christian can't work because she is pregnant but guess who is the father? So now will Norma let them stay when she finds out or will she make them leave when the baby born and when Christian and Dylan find out about there father after all these years Norma lied to them saying that there dad was dead so now what are they going to do. Christian feels all her feelings come out when her daughter is born.(Yes there is incest don't like don't read no bad comments cause rude people will be block)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes there is incest don't like don't read no bad comments cause rude people will be block)

My name is Christian Lynn Massetts I have blonde hair and blue eyes I have a twin brother his name is Dylan Joshua Massetts. We have been living by are selfs since we were 18 we are now 21 and going to live with are mom again who is living in white pine bay Oregon. My brother and I have alway been together never apart Dylan and I are very close maybe closer then brother and sister should be but you can't help who your heart falls for. This is our story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian's POV**

I was dressed in a black tanktop and black skinny jeans with black converse and a black leather jacket that Dylan got me for are birthday and we both rode are bikes to the motel that Norma are mom bought. I got off,took my keys and put it in my pocket and got my messager bag out of the side bag I have on the back. Both Dylan and myself walk up to the house with are bags that were on are bikes and with Dylan by my side I am safe. We got to the door. We knock our mom answers the door. "Hey mom." I and Dylan said at the same time. "Why are you two here?" Norma Ask looking at us with a pissed off smile. "Cause we have no where else to go Dylan lost his job and I can't work." I say walking into the house. "Why can't you work?" Norma Ask looking at me with a smirk. "You were always the one who always looked at me different and weirdly Norma." I say looking at her with a pissed off smirk. "Chris don't get yourself worked up it's not good." Dylan say holding me back from pouching Norma in the face. "Why is it not good is she pregnant?" Norma Ask looking at us knowing that now she is pissed. "Yes." Dylan say holding me trying to calm me down. "You two were always too close is the baby yours Dylan?" Norma Ask looking at us with a look of grossness. "Yes but it doesn't matter okay we are of age and we can do what we want with are lives." Dylan say holding me trying to keep his self calm. "Yea fucking your sister is a great way to have a life." Norma say looking at me like the way she did when I was little. Then I lost it I slapped her. "That's for all the times you didn't stick up for me and now judging me and Dylan or should I say something I found out about you." I say looking at her as dylan holds me back from killing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dylan's POV**

I was laying in bed with Chris by my side she was sleeping cause the baby was having her up every hour in the bathroom either peeing or throwing up so she is always tired I'm glad there is a bathroom on the third floor. I hear Norma call us down for dinner. "Chris come on baby we have to go eat." I say waking her up only to have her hold on to me still tired. "Okay Dyl." Christian say getting up and putting her black converse back on, We walked downstairs and I saw Norma and Norman. "Dylan,Chrissy when did you get back?" Norman ask looking at us with a very small smile. "We got back today." I say sitting down as Chris sat down on in the chair by the sink leaving the only chair on the other side.

It was an weird dinner but that's always when all of her kids are here. "Norma what are we going to do when the baby gets here?" I Ask Out Loud smirking of me being evil. She looked at me like what the hell. "You got a girl pregnant?" Norman Ask looking at me with a small smile. "Something like that." I say that looking at Chris who was giggle a little bit. "Christian are you okay?" Norma Ask looking at Christian with a pissed off Look. "Yes I'm fine the baby just kicked." Christian say looking at Norma with a smile on her face. I start to smiled and moved my hand to feel. "So what are we going to do with two babies in the house?" Norman Ask looking at Christian,Norma, and myself. I see both me and Chris are done so we go upstairs and I can hear Norman say something about Chris which made me mad,I ran back in that kitchen and pushed him up against the wall. "What did you call Chris?" I Ask Norman as I am seeing red. "I called her a whore cause that is...." Norman say then I pouch him in the mouth, I saw blood but I was hitting him. "Dylan stop." Christian say looking at me with tears going down her face. I got up and walked up the stairs to our room. I got to the bathroom on the third floor and started the shower,took my shirt off and jeans as well with my boots I saw chris take her clothes off I could see that the door to the third floor was closed I grabbed her and kissed her I felt her kiss back. We got in the shower and we were kisses in the shower along with some other stuff but we just not going to say it. I could see that Chris was washed and clean. she got out and wrapped a towel around her, she walked out in the hallway and stopped. "Dylan wasn't the door to the third floor closed?" Christian Ask looking at me scared look. "Yea it was babe just get in are room and get dressed." I say getting in our room and putting black boxers on and laying down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christian's POV**

I woke up and ran to the bathroom as I drop to the floor I threw my all the food I had last night I felt Dylan come in and hold my hair and rub my back. "It's okay baby." Dylan say looking at me with a smile. I felt my my stomach go again and I threw up again. I knew I was done so i go up and brushed my teeth and wash my face. I looked up to see Dylan looking at me. "What Dyl?" I Ask looking at him with a small smile. "Why do you do that?" Dylan Ask sitting on the toilet watching me brush my hair. "Doing what?" I Ask getting my hair brushed so I can curl it I put my curling iron on and walked in are room and got dressed in a black tanktop with black skinny jeans and black knee high high heel boots with my black leather jacket that I put on the bed I walked back in the bathroom and curled my hair. "You always walk away or do something else after you throw up why baby what can I hold you?" Dylan Ask/Say holding me around my waist as I was curling my hair I'm glad it short and it doesn't take a lot of time. "I don't like people seeing me throw up and you see me every morning babe I feel weird." I say looking at him with a smikr. "It's okay I love you and our baby." Dylan say rubbing my stomach as I turn around and kissed him. Then did my make up light and put clear lipgloss on that tasted like vanilla. I got messager bag as Dylan got dressed in a grey shirt and black jeans and his black boots and black leather jacket. We walked downstairs and got to the kitchen I smelled coffee and was in heaven. "COFFEE." I yell as I run to the coffee maker and get a cup as I was looking for the sugar Norman walked in. "who yelled?" Norman Ask sitting down at the table. "It was me." I say looking for the sugar to put it in my coffee. "here honey." Norma say giving me the sugar. "Thank you." I say putting a lot of sugar in my coffee. I started to drink it and I was happy. "Should you really be drink coffee while you pregnant?" Norman Ask looking at me with a smirk. "what I do is my business it's not like I'm smoking or doing drugs asshole." I say getting very pissed off from norman asking that. ''Hey watch you mouth." Norma say looking at me with a mom look. "Chris calm down please." Dylan say looking at me and putting his hand on my shoulder and I started to calm down. "Well I'm just saying as you and Dylan are having sex since that is what I heard last night thin floor." Norman say with a big smile on his face. I lost it I pushed him to the floor and started hitting him and he hit me and I was pushed to the floor and he hit me in the eyes and Dylan pushed him off me. "You touch her and I will fuckin kill you." Dylan say looking at my eye only seeing a big black&blue mark covering my eye. "It's hurts Dylan." I say looking at Dylan while starting to cry. "You should do something with him he hit a pregnant woman." Dylan say looking at Norma and hugging me. "She hit first." Norma say walking out the door to the motel.  "What a bitch." I say getting my keys for my bike and walking out the door with Dylan. I saw a orange bug pull in as I was getting on my bike. I saw a girl with oxygen tubes in her nose I walked over. "Hi I'm Christian Massetts Norman half sister and that's Dylan my twin." I say waving at her and smiling. "Hi I'm Emma." Emma. Say waving as Norma came out of the house down to her car. " bye Norman have a wonderful day at school." I say with a smirk on my face. Both me and Dylan got on are bikes as rode to town and got to a diner and ate some food then I saw a store and walked in it was a baby store. Dylan and I walked in and I walked over to a onesie that said daddy little angel and it was black and had purple and hot pick stars. "look at this. I say picking it up and showing him. "It is so cute." Dylan say looking at it knowing we can't get it. "I know we don't have the money." I say putting it back and Walking back out of the store.


	5. Chapter 5

**Christian's POV**

It has been 3 months since we have been here and a lot of stuff has got down and I oh most lost my baby girl yes we found out that we are having a girl. I also found out that Dylan is working as a weed farmer and he bought all the furniture and clothes for are little girl. I work at the motel as a desk clerk as Emma and Norman are doing there school work in the office so I do most of the stuff and Dylan hasn't touched me in a month which I found that weird I found out he was shot and I took him out of the hospital and his boss was there and I told her I was taking him which she had a fit but it's whatever. As I got him home and helped him get better he was getting he wanted to cuddle and I know that's him cause when both of us are hurt in anyway we wanna cuddle or want loves in a way so. Now he is still doing it but he bought land and is rebuilding everything from the ground up. I am now 7 months pregnant and can't do much which sucks I can't even ride my bike anymore so I put it in the motel shed along with Dylan's cause he got a truck from his job so now that's the only car we have but from me working at the motel and saving money I finally have enough money to get the black ram truck I saw In town. "Emma can you take me in town?" I Ask getting up my stomach is still a small bump but my back hurts a lot. "Yeah Sure." Emma said getting up walking out with me to the motel door. "I wanna get something." I say getting in her car with my bag . When we were at the car place I got out and told them I wanted the black ram truck and I bought it and drove it back to the motel and parked it by the side of the motel and walked it. "Whose truck is that?" Norman Ask looking at me with a pissed off look. "mine I just bought it." I say looking at him with a smirk on my face. "Really with what money?" Norman Ask looking at me which he is pissing me off more. "the money I saved up from working here." I say locking my truck up and walking behind the desk with Emma. It was like an hour or 2 and Emma and I was talking baby names. "So have you been thinking about names?" Emma say looking at me and she put her hand on my bump and she smiled. "Yes I was thinking Tyler jay or Taylor Mae or BelleLynn Dylan really likes RainLynn Mae." I say with a big smile on my face. "I like RainLynn Mae too so Chris is you don't mind me asking who is the father of your baby?" Emma Ask looking at me with a small smile. "It's my ex boyfriends he...."I say but was cut off by Norman. "Why don't you just tell her the truth Christian." Norman say looking at me with his dark eyes. "What truth?" Emma Ask looking at me waiting for me to tell her. "Nothing....."I say but was cut off by Norman again. "that the baby is Dylan's and she is a whore too just lets any guy in her pants."Norman say looking at me with a smikr on his face. "That's not true Norman I am not a whore the only person I ever had sex with was Dylan unlike you who was you with humm that girl you went out to see and Dylan got slapped across the face for cause of you huh." I say before I knew it I slapped him across the face. I felt a pain in my hand and I saw Norman's face was red and I got my stuff and walked up to the house. "What's wrong Chris?" Norma Ask me but I was in shock. I sat on the step and looked down and then Norma got me in the kitchen and made tea and called Dylan it was dark. I heard the door close and Norma scream as Norma and Dylan came in the kitchen with Norman. "Why won't you talk to him who is he?" Dylan Ask looking at me. "He is my brother and I won't talk to him cause he raped me okay." Norma say sitting down in the kitchen. "I bet he didn't rape you and your just saying that." Dylan say looking at her with a small smile. Getting up to leave but Norman pushed me. "what the fuck asshole." I say as I walked by Dylan to hug him. " he raped me Dylan." Norma say crying her eyes out. "Yea right." Dylan say pushing her away from him. "Don't touch her." Norman say pushing Dylan and pouch in him in the face. "get off him." I say crying because Dylan is hurt. "Norman he can't help it he his dad Caleb is his dad both his and Christian's." Norma say looking at us with a small smile. Dylan ran out of the house and I ran after him but he was too fast for me. "Dylan stop please." I say crying my eyes out. I saw him get in his truck and drive out of the motel lot. I started to cry. I felt a pain and water went down my leg. "Norma help please." I yell I couldn't get up or walk very scared. "What happen honey." Norma Ask looking at me with a smile. "I think the baby is coming." I say starting to cry knowing that it is too early. "okay come on." Norma say helping me up and getting into her car. Getting Norman to get her keys and as we are in the car on the way I called Dylan and said the baby is coming we are on way to the hospital meet us there. We got there and a nurse got me and into a room. It was maybe a hour the room had Norma and Emma and Norman but no Dylan. "Were is Dylan?" I Ask crying harder feeling sick. "We are trying honey I promise." Norma say looking at me and calling Dylan again.


End file.
